


good for you

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU- Hybrids, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Cat/Human Hybrids, Collars, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Harry in Panties, Kitten Harry, Kitty!Harry, Louis owns Harry, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Ownership, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Tail-fucking, This is all Ros' fault wtf, cute snuggles, hybrid!harry, kitten!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a Kitty and Louis is his owner. They have heat sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radadusta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radadusta/gifts).



Harry twitched his ears, curled up warmly on his tummy, snuggled into Louis' side. He was snoozing quietly, cheek smushed to his hands and thighs tucked to his belly, knees near his chin. Every so often, his tail would lightly swish. Louis watched him with a fond smile, knowing his little kitten would be up soon. 

Sure enough, Harry stirred with a low, drowsy huff, arching his back and yawning with a sweet purr. Louis gently stroked his hand through his bouncy curls, smiling widely. 

"Hey, baby. How're you?" he hummed, scratching just behind his right ear. Harry made a soft noise in reply. 

"Daddy," he sighed, gently rubbing up against him and swishing his tail. Louis chuckled gently.

"You feeling okay? I know your heat's coming on," Louis snorted with a crooked grin, making Harry blush and hide his face against Louis' collarbones. 

"Daddy," he whined, snuggling into him and chuffing quietly. "Stop teasing," he murmured shyly. "Isn't nice."

"Sorry, kitty," he sighed, giving him a careful scratch under his chin. "Know you're gonna be needy for it soon enough though, babes."

Harry grumbled and stretched out, cracking his spine and gently kneading his claws against Louis' chest. "Teasing me." He licked his jaw and then jumped off the bed, going immediately into downwards dog to really get the kinks out of his body. "Mmmm~" he sighed, the little bell on his pretty, pink collar tinkling with each movement. 

Louis' eyes were drawn to it, and he squirmed a little. It was an innocent enough sound, definitely, but he remembered it best when it was ringing wildly as Harry rocked down against his cock, panting and dragging his claws across his chest. He swallowed and got up as well. 

"You want some brekkie, sweetheart?" Louis cooed, walking to the kitchen and getting Harry's special lettered bowls out. He opened a can of tuna and poured him a bowl of strawberry milk, calling for Harry. His sweet, little hybrid swiftly padded in and started eating. Louis poured himself a bowl of cereal and added some milk, humming happily. After they both finished up, Harry cleaned the dishes and then sought out some praise, rubbing his face against Louis' shoulder and purring.

"You look a little flushed, Princess," Louis teased, petting him a bit. Harry whined, but couldn't deny the truth; he was pink-cheeked, shivery, and beginning to squirm. "You wanna take your sweater off?" he asked, gently tugging at the hem of it. Harry nodded and lifted his arms, blushing, and Louis carefully pulled the gray jumper off of him. 

"Pretty as a picture," Louis sighed, looking at Harry-- his soft, pale skin, a tiny pair of black knickers covering his cock and balls, lace curling around his hips. He grinned crookedly. "God, you look so beautiful. Wanna come to bed with me?" he hummed softly with hungry eyes. Harry nodded shyly and let Louis lead him to the bedroom.

Harry crawled up on the mattress and looked back at Louis with a soft giggle, arching his spine and wiggling his hips. He was already getting a bit damp, slick sticking his panties to his crack. He shivered with quiet excitement, stretching out on the bed as he groaned gently.

"You need me, sweetheart?" Louis murmured sweetly, crawling up behind him and smirking at him. Harry mewled weakly, and rolled over onto his back, spreading his thighs and pulling Louis closer. "You need Daddy to take care of you?" he asked fondly, scratching at his jaw and pushing his curls back off his forehead. Harry whined and shuddered weakly. 

"Touch, touch," Harry mumbled, shaking as he heated up, cheeks red and chest flushed, his hole beginning to dribble slick. "Please." He whined in relief as Louis carefully tugged his panties off and tossed them to the side. 

"God, just look at you," he growled. "You look so beautiful," Louis told him with a predatory look in his eyes, stroking his chest gently and beginning to tug his pretty, pink nipples into hardness. Harry's sweet whimpering only made his cock grow hard, pressing against the front of his trackies. Harry gasped weakly and shuddered, eyes fluttering shut as his ears pricked. 

"I'm gonna fuck you so good," Louis promised softly, kneeling between Harry's spread legs and pulling them over his shoulders. "... After I eat you out," he growled with a crooked grin, bending down and nuzzling at his inner thighs. Louis gently nipped his right bum cheek, and cause Harry to flinch and gasp. He lapped at his tight little hole, teasing the wet, puffy rim and sighing at the sweetness his kitten had to offer. 

"Daddy," Harry choked out clumsily, shivering as his claws dug into the duvet, leaving little pinprick holes. "Oh," he whimpered, his eyes shut tight as he shuddered and cried out, little cock twitching on his belly, rubbing across the little puddle of precum he'd already dribbled out. "Please," Harry whined, desperation palpable. Louis could tell he was in full on heat now, desperate for somebody to fill him up, soothe his internal fire.

"Be a good boy," Louis ordered, shuddering as he heard Harry's bell tinkle on the next lick across him-- Harry jerked and started breathing heavy. His hands firmly spread Harry's arse apart to reveal his tiny, pink hole. Again, Louis laved his tongue over his crack, nosing in and nibbling at his rim before spitting and sliding in an index finger. "There we are, just a little more stretching," he coaxed, adding a second digit soon after.

Harry sniffled quietly, eyes wet and chest gently heaving. "Need Daddy." He struggled weakly and pressed needily into his touch.

"Nuh-uh, baby, not quite yet." Grinning, Louis carefully grabbed his tail, making Harry flinch slightly. "Easy," he cooed, pulling his tail down and gently brushing the tip across his wet, slightly open hole. Harry gasped as Louis fed in a good third of his tail, straight into his own bum. "Gonna fuck you with your own tail," he growled warmly, and Harry started to shiver and shake. 

"Daddy," he hiccuped, curling into himself and sniffling as a couple of years trickled down. "Daddy, so-- feel-- good," Harry gasped, cheeks red and eyes gleaming. "Fuck," he whispered, ears flattening as he leaned into his touch. He felt so naughty and dirty, being fucked by his own tail-- but it wasn't enough. "Need, need you, Daddy," Harry cried out, quivering furiously. 

"Okay," Louis relented quietly, smirking at him and slowly pulling his tail out, grinning as his wet fur slid and made slick sounds. "You ready?"

Harry's low, weak moan answered him, as did the kitten rolling over onto his knees and arching his spine, damp tail curling over his back as he showed off his wet, pink hole. 

"Such a good boy... You sure you don't wanna ride me?" Louis laughed breathily, smiling as Harry clumsily scrambled upright, pushing Louis against the bed and crawling on top of him. He clawed his sweatpants open, panting softly, and bent down to start licking and lapping at his cock, nosing at his balls and rumbling excitedly. "You having fun down there?" Louis teasers, groaning lowly in his chest. "You gonna ride me or what, Princess?"

Harry bit his hipbone with his sharp, little fangs. Louis jumped and chuckled, holding his cock still and letting Harry sink down onto it. They both whined when the kitten got fully seated on his hips, rocking down against his erection and tightening up beautifully. Louis gripped his little love handles and grunted, pushing his cock up into him with low thrusts, Harry making these soft, quiet mewls. The kitten's claws dug into his chest, scraping against his pecs. 

"Daddy," Harry keened, the bell around his neck tinkling with every thrust. Louis loved that noise, loved what his bell was attached to and what it symbolized-- a collar of ownership. "Daddy," Harry hiccuped, shaking as he started to cry, loving how full he was, how wonderful he felt. 

"I've got you," Louis promised, huffing out his breath and fucking him good and hard, as he growled. "Got you, baby, gonna take such good care of you." That fucking tinkling made him hornier than anything. Harry started to sob, tears trickling down his cheeks, and came with a wet, hot spurt against Louis' belly. They rubbed together slickly, and Louis grunted as he left bruises on Harry's love handles, coming just a minute after. 

Harry was limp as a puppet with its strings cut, flopped over sleepily with big, drowsy eyes. He yawned, pink tongue curling past his canines, before he curled up on Louis' chest and fell asleep quickly. 

"You're such a cutie," Louis whispered to him, scooping him up and taking him to the loo. He drew them a warm bath and added exotic oils and bubbles, then slid little Harry into the tub. "Gonna clean you up and put you to bed, baby," Louis hummed, washing and scrubbing him before getting in as well. They soaked before Louis rinsed them off, and dried them. He ran a comb lovingly through Harry's wet curls, then settled him on his bed, kissing him and wishing him a good sleep. 

Louis had work the next morning, which Harry always despised, but he brought his little hybrid back something extra special this time; a tiny, previously abandoned kitten. It was a soft, fluffy thing, bedraggled to the max. Once Louis cleaned him up, he turned out to be a tuxedo, only nine weeks old. Harry fell in love with Pepe La Pew instantly, snuggling him and acting like a proper mother hen. 

In fact, Pepe slept on Harry's tummy every night, curled up like the hybrid was his pillow and bed. One happy, little family, they were. Harry fed and groomed and hovered over Pepe, and Louis did his best to take care of both of them. It worked. 

And every night, Louis fell asleep with two little purring kitties.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all entirely Radadusta's fault omfg. Like, entirely. 
> 
> Also, Pepe is based on my own kitty. Isn't his name great? Like the skunk? Hahaha...
> 
> No go look at Ros' stuff and try to find kitty!Harry. There's gonna be a biiiig fic coming your way one of these days ;o lots of kitty!harry. I would get pumped if I were you lmao bc I sure am 
> 
> Ps the big cat fic is up


End file.
